


Give your all to me (I'll give my all to you)

by DianaArgendos



Series: Diana's Malec Songfics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 1.3k of alec wanting to marry magnus, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, POV Alec Lightwood, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Song: All of Me (John Legend), Songfic, alright that's enough tags, and maula mere, before asmodeus and alec talk, it's all of me and maula mere sung by, just a little, just alec wanting to marry magnus, kind of fluff, no beta we die like women, pav dharia, set before the asmodeus!caused breakup, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaArgendos/pseuds/DianaArgendos
Summary: a songfic using the song All of Me and Maula Mere by Pav DhariaIt's a song in English with a little bit of Hindi, but I translated thatAlec really wants to marry Magnus? i guess
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Diana's Malec Songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Give your all to me (I'll give my all to you)

**Author's Note:**

> a songfic using the song All of Me and Maula Mere by Pav Dharia  
> It's a song in English with a little bit of Hindi, but I translated that  
> Alec really wants to marry Magnus? i guess  
> Alec is very sappy. So sappy.  
> .  
> this is set a little before his proposal dinner, a little after he asks his mom for the rings.  
> .  
> uh, it m i g h t suck completely, but I hope you like it?  
> On with the show. Fanfic. just read the thing?

Magnus was wrapped around Alec on their couch like he was his own personal body pillow. Not, of course, that Alec minded. They were in the middle of some mundane movie, but Magnus had fallen asleep not long after it had started. He’d been sleeping a lot more lately, since he’d lost his magic, and he’d told Alec it was just his body trying to adjust to something that hadn’t happened to it in any of his 400+ years, and not to worry about it.

Alec had worried about it.

But when he’d called Catarina, she’d told him it was completely normal- or as normal as something like this could be considered, so he resolutely decided  _ not  _ to worry.

Besides, there were other thing’s he’d  _ much  _ rather think about- things like, for example, the Lightwood family ring that was in his pocket. The Lightwood family ring he was going to ask Magnus to wear.

He thought Magnus would say yes, but he couldn’t help being nervous nonetheless. This was one of the most nerve-wracking things he had ever decided to do, but he  _ wanted  _ to. So, so much. 

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus.

_ What would I do without your smart mouth?  _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

Alec loved talking to Magnus, loved seeing what he was thinking about, loved finding out what he loved and what he hated.

_ You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding,  _

_ I can’t pin you down.  _

Magnus was like a star, forever burning bright and spinning, nothing that could be captured or held or described in words, because there were not enough words to describe what he was to Alec.

_ What’s going on in that beautiful mind _

_ I’m on your magical mystery ride _

And Alec would be there with him every step of the way,  _ wanted _ to be there with him, for him. He wanted to explore every corner of their worlds with Magnus, wanted to rediscover everything he loved with the man he loved.

_ And I’m so dizzy,  _

_ Don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright. _

At first, Alec had been so confused when Magnus flirted with him. He didn’t know what had hit him then, still didn’t, but he thanked his lucky stars every day that it had. When he said Magnus made him the happiest man alive- or  _ ever _ \- he wasn’t lying.

_ My head’s under water _

_ But I’m breathing fine  _

_ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind _

A lot of people had thought since he was a Shadowhunter and Magnus was a warlock, it wouldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ \- possibly work. Hell,  _ Alec _ had thought that at first, but now- now he knew that even when being with Magnus was chaotic and a little crazy, he would happily embrace the insanity.

_ Cause Aankhein teri kitni haseen _

_ ‘Cause your eyes are so beautiful _

One of the things Alec loved most about Magnus was his eyes. They were so, so, heart-stoppingly beautiful, like crucibles of molten gold.

_ Ke inka aashiq, Main ban gaya hoon  _

_ That I have fallen in love with them _

It was just another part of Magnus he had fallen in love with, and each time Magnus took his glamour off he fell in love with them again.

_ Mujhko basa le inme tu.  _

_ Give me a place in your eyes _

He was so, so honored that Magnus had trusted him enough to show him his eyes- to show him another piece of himself, one he kept hidden from almost everyone else.

_ Ke inka aashiq main ban gaya hoon _

_ That I have become a lover of them _

He loved Magnus, always would, and his eyes? Those were just another part of Magnus he had fallen in love with.

_ Mujhko basa le inme tu.  _

_ Give me a place in your eyes _

And Magnus had given him his trust when he’d showed them to him, just as surely as Alec had given Magnus his heart.

_ How many times do I have to tell you  _

_ Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too _

Sometimes when Magnus wasn’t at his best he tried to hide himself from Alec, which was something Alec could understand because of how many people had hurt him before. He didn’t blame Magnus for being a little careful.

_ The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood _

But he wanted, needed, Magnus to understand- Alec’s love for him didn’t depend on whether or not he had his magic, whether or not he was a high warlock. Alec loved Magnus for  _ Magnus,  _ loved the spark inside him that lit up every room he walked into. He would be there for him, would stay with him, for always and for forever, no matter what.

_ You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  _

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

It was because of Magnus that Alec had thought of the Downworld Council. Although, Magnus  _ did  _ tend to be quite… distracting during the Council meetings. Not, of course, that Alec minded.

_ I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you.  _

_ My head’s under water  _

His mother had given him a lot of trouble about Magnus, at first. 

_ But I’m breathing fine _

_ You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind. _

But eventually, maybe because of how much more happy Alec was when he was with him, she’d realized that Magnus was one of the best things- if not  _ the _ best thing- that had ever happened to Alec. She'd been the one to give him the rings, after all. Even though Magnus was over 350 years older than her, she saw him as one of her sons now, too.

_ ‘Cause baatein teri itni haseen, _

_ ‘Cause your talks are so beautiful _

Magnus had certainly done his part in wooing her over- he was so charming and charismatic it was almost impossible not to like him, especially when he had his heart set on it. Alec himself was a great example of that. He’d fallen for Magnus’s charms and charisma, and eventually, for Magnus himself.

_ main yaad inko jab karta hoon _

_ That when i recall them, _

Of course, he’d learned there was more to him than met the eye: Magnus was complicated, and layered, and human, but Alec had fallen in love with each and every one of his layers.

_ phoolon si aaye khushboo, _

_ I smell fragrances from flowers _

It made him smile, every time he thought of Magnus, his quirks and his flairs, the little things that he did that were just so uniquely, wonderfully  _ him. _

_ Ke yaad inko Jab karta hoon  _

_ That when I recall them _

And how could he not love them? 

_ Phoolon se aaye kushbu. _

_ I smell flowers _

After all, this was Magnus. There was no part of him Alec would ever- _ could _ ever-  _ not  _ love.

_ Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts _

Alec remembered how happy he’d been when he’d heard Magnus loved him back. He wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life, however long it may be, whether he lived for a few more decades or a few more centuries. 

_ Risking it all, though it’s hard.  _

_ ‘Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges  _

_ All your perfect imperfections  _

He loved every perfectly imperfect edge and curve of Magnus’s, heart and soul. Magnus was his world and he’d do anything for him.

_ Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you  _

He’d given Magnus every part of himself and he would do it a hundred, a million times over again. He wanted to offer Magnus his hand in marriage now too, if he would have him.

_ You’re my end and my beginning  _

Sometimes he felt like he’d only really started living when he’d met Magnus.

_ Even when I lose I’m winning  _

He’d always dreamed of finding someone like Magnus.

_ ‘Cause I give you all of me  _

_ And you give me all of you. _

He would ask him soon. To have him forever, and to be his forever. He had always dreamed of finding someone like Magnus, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> this one is longer than the last two, i guess i wanted to flesh it out a bit more.  
> leave comments or kudos if you're shy, if you liked it! they validate my existence!  
> .  
> .  
> I remembered this song and immediately thought of Malec. I was going to do it in Magnus's POV at first, but then I remembered the part where it goes "'Cause your eyes are so beautiful that I have fallen in love with them" and went Nah. this is so completely Alec. This ensued.  
> .  
> Love yourselves and have a wonderful day!


End file.
